Core Lab only during this period. This protocol is designed to test the hypothesis that continuing a program of regular, sustained, recreational exercise throughout pregnancy does not produce evidence of significant fetal hypoxia at term. The findings will help to determine if a clinically significant fall in fetal pO2 occurs during sustained recreational exercise in late pregnancy.